Captured Fireflies
by pearlsnow8
Summary: The lights were dim in all of them, and they all share one dream. Freedom. [AU, Multi-Pairing]
1. Prequel

**Hello! My name is Pearlsnow8, it's very nice to meet you! This is my new story and I hope you enjoy it. In Captured Ship there is a lot of characters, and it will be hopping around.. It's like a novel~  
Pairings:**

**/Main\  
Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Gerza, and (maybe) Rowen**

**There will be small, random hints of other couples, but these are the main!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:  
The lights were dim in all of them, and they all share one dream. Freedom. [AU, Multi-Pairing]**

She felt alone, sometimes the loneliness would get to suffocating that her thoughts would drift to suicide. This place was morbid, it was a piece of slate in a pile of diamonds. Though to everyone else, it seemed like the complete opposite. Lucy was a curious fourteen year-old, she was tired of being shut out from the adults and now wanted to know the secrets of the dome, and the secrecy of the Council.

Her hand raised up almost robotically, and touched the dome. It looked like it wasn't there; moment you made contact with it, it retorted away. It was smooth to the touch but it only made her want to throw up. She tried from (freshly manicured) nails to knives to even fire, it was only like nails on a chalkboard without the long scratch. This was Lucy's afternoons, standing at the edge of the 'world' and inquired at the little things.

Just pass the barrier, laid the sea. It was beautiful, for all she could see. It had soft looking sand, the dome ahead hard concrete. Thousands of colored fish swam freely, they were trapped in a glass cage.

A loud bell shrieked loudly, Lucy counted how long it lasted and once it stopped she was at 18. It was 18 o'clock, meaning supper. She gave the dome one more longing look than turned on her feet. Lucy lived at the top floors of the city.

The world was sectioned off into 5 sediments. The bottom one was mainly homeless and garbage disposal, the drunkards and whores. Population: 1,384 It was more formally known as 'Joker'. To one up it was farmers, hicks and grassy plains, also known as 'Jack'. Holding the most population: 2,916. The healthy middle ground, 'Queens' this is where small business owners and merchants lived. Population: 871. This is where most people start off from to get into the 'Kings'. The fourth sediment was 'Kings', it was where merchants leveled up to when they gain a lot of money. This was the highest class that's eligible. Population: 110

The top floor was 'Ace'. It was where council members lived and was sealed tight with brass doors. Lucy (nor anyone) knew zero to nothing about this sediment, but everyone there knows everything, all the secrets. Her family resided on the 'Kings' and they reached the peak of this level, now they couldn't get any higher. Population: unknown.

Lucy reached the clear elevator that stood on the outskirts of all the sections. A runway ran into each district-leading off to their main roads-from the glass elevator. The blonde reached the case and stared at the hand scanner along with pass, she set her pale hand on the cold surface and heard a soft humming. It dinged and with a quick swipe of her pass card, the elevator opened up and she entered.

Luckily, it was empty. Though it usually was; no one really left their designated area unless is being promoted or visiting the base. Like her. Lucy felt the elevator give a soft jolt as it came to a stop, she was only on 'Queen', someone else was entering. Lucy looked down at her pass, she had too many trust problems. Quickly she tucked it into her long jacket. It was only a worker, he must of gotten lucky and got a job in the 'King'. A rare occasion. Finally, it stopped at her section and Lucy departed. She turned her head slightly to see where the worker was heading to but instead he stayed on and the glass door closed.

The elevator rode up and Lucy's jaw slackened. She bit her top lip and popped her lips together, making a noise. Slowly she turned around and made her way to her house. Lucy's father was Jude Heartfilia, he was a successful merchant and was one of the topped rank owners. Though he seemed perfect, and to crowds he smiled and laughed. Behind the closed doors he was reserved and only made conversation with Lucy when it was to ask for something.

They have been like that since she was five, when her mother passed away. Though Jude never beat her or verbally abused Lucy, he was not a good father. She made it to the Victorian house and unlocked it, the moment she stepped in a flurry of maids went to her side. Lucy smiled lightly and gave her brown jacket to one and waved he hand lazily to all, she headed to her room. It was a second floor room, the top floor was Jude's, and the second door to the left. She turned the gold knob and walked in with a heavy sigh.

It was pink, with light blue carpet and a white canopy bed. She threw her pass on the fluffy comforter and walked over to the dresser. She changed into a knee length flower dress and stared at herself in the mirror. Lucy's hair was tied up in a tight bun with a braid wrapping around the base, if she had her hair down it would result in an intense argument with her papa. The dress was also his choice, it was dinner wear.

After a long, awkward dinner, Lucy was dismissed to her room. Changing into silk pajamas and cuddling up on her bed she lit her candle. It was the only thing illuminating her room, and it was her only comfort in the world. Slowly she lifted her hands up and put them in a cup like form, there was a spark.

It was like a flint of light, and it made her palms tingle. Slowly it changed into a six point star, it danced above her palms and the more she focused on it. The more stars that appeared, she closed her eyes tried to focus only on the stars and slowly she opened her eyes. Her room was adorned with the magical stars, they glistened and sparkled. They reminded her of a bug she read in a book; fireflies. Lucy stood up and let the child in her over run her usually calm facade. She spun around arms spread out and one foot pulled up as the other did the spinning. The blonde laughed quietly and smiled brightly, she felt free at these moments.

Lucy swung open her balcony door and ran out, not even bothering to put slippers on. She gripped the railing and breathed in, letting the fresh air overwhelm her. Her stars flew out of her room and shoot out into the district, her powers were a secret so she shut them off and watched them dim into nothingness.

They reminded her of herself.

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review!**

**Next chapter is a Levy focus.**


	2. Whore's with Maid Uniforms

Captured Fireflies

Thanks for all the follows and reviews!  
-

Levy was a peculiar one, she lived on 'Jack' and was supposed to farm but she held no upper body strength. So they let her plan what to grow and where. Though that was only once to twice a year, she usually spent her days pented up in her room with a book. Not a lot of books were in her district, but she got packages full of books from a family who were promoted to 'Queen'. She would send no requests or complain on what she got; they spent their money on her, she was grateful enough.

Her favorite books are the ones in the past, ones before the dome. These books spoke of a world before and they were usually in a whole different language. That's when the family sends her language books. This exchange has been going on for 3 years, since she was 11. Now she had a room of books, no shelves, they are expensive.

A package came today, and it contained only two books. One had golden sides and it buckled at the front, it was thick; much like a bible. She picked it up and set it on her bed, than went to the second book. It was a pocket edition, language guide. She opened it up and saw an ancient scripting, maybe roman. Levy settled in on her bed and curled up her legs, she propped up the big book and snapped it open.

It was foreign, and confusing. Had no pictures and when she tried to use the guide to help; it only made everything harder. Levy wasn't one to give up though, it may be hard and difficult. She needed to know.

* * *

Juvia leaned up against the pole, and watched people walk by. Her skirt was to short and her shirt revealed too much, guys would eye her bust. She wasn't asking for it, she only wanted a drink. Though she was really under age, it wasn't very hard in the 'Joker' district; half the people in it don't care. Juvia finally saw her girl and walked over to her, Cana was one of her few friends. Though they barely spoke, they just drank together. She was two years older than her, and she drank like a 21 year old on their birthday. But like 2000x worst.

Juvia handed her a bundle of money, and Cana gave her three beer bottles. She didn't want to drink with friends, today Juvia only wanted to be alone. She walked home alone, guarding the bottles carefully; there were a lot of muggers. She made her way to the fire escape of her brick flat and settled on the one by her room. She popped the cap of the first bottle and took a greedy gulp.

She never liked beer very much, yet here she was chugging one down. Juvia set it down avoiding the back wash at the bottom of the bottle, she took of the cap off the second and placed it near the first one. Looking around before doing so, the bluenette pointed a slender finger at the full and slowly the beer flowed out of the bottle. It was a stream of beer and carefully she started transferring it to the finished. There was a loud clattering and a guys voice muttering an ow, she went stiff.

Juvia gulped loudly and held her breath, she heard one more metal clang and a large guy came from the corner of the staircase. She exhaled to see Gajeel, a smile formed on her face and she tossed the last bottle to him. He caught it with one hand and sat across from her, leaning up against the metal railing. His black hair was tied up in a long ponytail and tight clothes worked will with his muscular body.

"You okay?" Juvia said with a swig of her beer

"Sure, this place is just shitty." This made the girl laugh

"Juvia thinks it's not too bad, we are near the top of the 'Joker' soon we will be promoted," she had a knack for hope

"'Jack' isn't much better, we will start off as slaves." He retorted

"Just keep working hard in the daytime, Juvia believes good is coming for us."

The next day, she got a promotion; just as she predicted. It was a white package with her name written on the receiver and a council emblem stamped on top. She opened it quickly and in it was a new outfit, and a pass; Juvia quickly changed and ran out of her flat. She went to the corner of the town and knocked on a cottage. After a rustle, bang and a grunt, the door opened to show a grumpy Gajeel. He stared at her and pointed at her outfit.

"You were promoted." He said flatly

"Why yes, yes I was. Did you get a package?" a pregnant silence

"Nope, still stuck in this hell hole." Gajeel shrugged and Juvia frowned

"Don't worry, it will be soon!" She hugged her best friend and kissed his cheek as a sign of friendship.

Juvia waved goodbye and with her pass she ran to the glass elevator. Excitement washed over her as the scanner scanned her hand, than she swiped her pass. For the first time, the elevator opened for her. Juvia happily walked in and pressed her face up against the glass. She could finally see 'Jack' and the level was so huge that she squealed. It was so much cleaner and less city like. Plains of farming, people working to get higher on the chain. Everyone held more potential than the ones in 'Joker'.

As it opened, Juvia ran out and took a deep breath. "Good impression, good girl." She muttered to herself, and quietly she walked to the end of the alleyway. When she reached the platform, a man looked at her and smiled.

"You must be a newcomer," he said "I'll place you in a farm, can I see you'r pass and ID?"

Juvia already had them out and set them in his outstretched hands. The man looked at them and than handed them back. He assigned her to the McGarden family farm, where she will work indoors. With a map and a letter declaring her arrival, Juvia started walking. It took a solid twenty minutes before she arrived at the farm. It was a healthy size, about an acre. Juvia knocked on the front door, and after a loud tumbling and a high pitched yelp. The door was opened.

There stood a short girl in an orange dress, her unruly blue hair being her main feature. She was flat, maybe an A cup, but she has nice hips and legs. She was pretty. Juvia pulled back her hair and smiles

"Juvia is here to work indoors," she said nervously while handing her the papers

"Oh, well I'm Levy McGarden. It's very nice to meet you Juvia."

"The pleasures mine," they traded a warm smile.

They might as well get along, they will be with each other for a long time.

* * *

"Did Juvia ever tell you, you remind her of a good friend of Juvia's?" The tall girl said, glancing at the curled up girl who was innocently reading

"... No." She was too busy with her nose stuck in her book

"Well when Juvia first met you, she heard you fall and squeal. Well Juvia's friend always falls and grunts. Weird similarity, but true." Juvia smiles

"Did I ever tell you, not to bother me when I'm reading?" Levy looked up and smiled jokingly at her maid

"Yes. But Juvia gets lonely so quickly."

It's been two weeks since she transferred to 'Jack' and it's been rather uneventful. Cleaning and helping Levy when ever she needs help, Juvia likes the place she was assigned. It's a nice family, and she got along well with her mistress. Though she does miss Gajeel, Juvia would send letters every week but never gets a response. She hoped, he was already transferred and wasn't getting them since it's a new address.

"Did Juvia..." She trailed off, making Levy look up-she rarely stopped mid sentence "ever tell you. She has a power."

"Huh? You mean like high strength. Or maybe magic." She said in bafflement

A loud knock on the door made both girls jump, Juvia walked towards the door and pulled it open. She was greeted by two guys, one tall and well built. He looked her age, 14 to 15. One looking younger maybe 11 or 12. Short and determined.

"Excuse me?" Juvia said after blinking a couple times

"Yo! I'm Natsu! I'm here to pick you up! Are you Levy McGarden?"

"I am!" Levy said coming around the corner of the door frame "now... Do I know you?"

"Nope! But I need you!" This Natsu said while the shorter boy reached out for Levy's wrist.

"Ah, ah! No!" Juvia said using one arm to block his path "why do you need Levy? Are you going to kidnap her, pinky?"

"Oh." He falters than smiles "no it's more like rescue."

Juvia glares at him than slams the door on his face. She knew better than trust a random guy, perks of growing up in 'Joker'. Levy, however, was very confused.

"Juvia... That guy, isn't in 'Jack'..."

"You mean he doesn't live in this section?" She was now confused

"No. He is on the missing list. Natsu Dragneel, Romeo Conbolt, Gray Fullbuster, Mira Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, and about 10 more individuals." Her body shook in fear "they are rioting against the Council. Juvia, they're criminals."

AND THE PLOT THICKENS!  
Please review lovlies.


	3. Scalpel

THANK YOU!  
I really appreciate critical reviews that correct me in my spelling but just any kind helps me and pushes me to work faster!  
-

She was pushed against the wall in a flurry, and the hand that wrapped around her neck wrung tighter. She felt like a fish with no water, the irony made her want to laugh. She watched her vision go blurry and control of her body faded. Wendy was only 10 and she was going to die so soon. Than the grip was gone, and she opened her eyes in a flash.

An attack in 'Queen' was rare, but this is the second one she's had this week. The previous one was just someone dumping water on her, this was a murderous intent. Her knees and legs grew weak and she fell on her rear. Wendy glanced at the attacker, he was on the ground now. Bloody and beaten, she took this moment to run. Before making a bee line, she looked around.

"Thank you," she said whispering loudly, hoping the one who saved her heard. Than she rose to her feet and ran out of the dark alley. It was a cold and dark night, the street lights were flickering. Wendy had another half a mile before getting home safely, she hoped to not get attacked again. After switching from walking to running for another 10 minutes, she arrived at her family's shop. It wasn't necessarily a shop, her and her grandma ran a small family clinic. It's not very big but they have customers, they only recently have moved up. She opened the shops door and the bell rang, Wendy puts on a smile and closes the door.

"I'm back Grandma Grandeeney!" There was no response.

"Gr-Grandma?"

Wendy's voice faltered and she walked up the wooden staircase to the living quarters. She walked into the living room looking around once more, but Grandeeney still wasn't there. Wendy felt a panic attack, she ran to the door of her Grandma's room and flung it open, she froze in utter horror. Her only family left, was gone.

She couldn't have left the house for a walk, Grandeeney rarely leaves the clinic in case there's a late night patient. Wendy's eyes were clouded with tears and she slammed her door, in anguish and frustration. She trusted her Grandma, and she stood up and left. She was only a ten year old girl, who is being attacked by an unknown source. Wendy knew she couldn't make it alone for more than a week.

The little girl heard the clinics bell rang and quickly rubbed the tears away. She walked down stairs and gave her best smile, than it quickly faded. There stood a blue haired man with red tattoo on the right side of his face. Wendy gulped nervously and didn't break eye contact with the well known criminal.

"Why are you here, Jellal?" She said trying to sound strong but it sounded more awkward.

"Hi Wendy." He said looking down "I'm here to save you, from the council. I want to help you."

"Those are just sugar coated words of a kidnapper." Wendy said narrowing her eyes at him

"But their true, I just want to save you. You can trust me, I promise." His words sounded sincere

Wendy was running out of choices but she wasn't going to back down from a criminal. "Why do you want me? No, what do you want me for?"

He looked around and decided his words carefully "that's classified, I'm sorry. I can't break this promise."

"Than there's no chance I'm going with you."

"Please, you'll die if I don't save you. I need you to believe me," Jellal didn't break eye contact and showed no sign that he was lying.

"If you tell me where we're going and I have the right to carry heavy sedatives, I'll go with you. Only on those conditions! And I get to hold a knife up to your back." She wasn't taking chances

"Okay." He said slowly "That's fair, I'm taking you to 'Joker' and were going to an underground club. Called Fairy Tail," Wendy raised an eyebrow

"Your taking me... On a date, aren't you like 15?" Wendy made it to the base of the stairs and grabbed the shots without putting her back to him. He laughed

"No, you'll see. I'm sure you'll like it." Wendy still questioned but grabbed the small scalpel and walked over to him.

"No funny business! I just don't want to be.. Killed by the council?" Wendy said

"Okay," Jellal scoffed

They headed out; Wendy five feet behind him holding the scalpel in her out stretched hand, and holding two sedatives ready in her other. Jellal lead her to the glass elevator she's only rode once and he didn't scan his hand to a pass. He simply hit the screen a couple times and typed something in, the glass doors slid open.

The blue haired man walked in casually and leaned up against the front right side. Wendy took the very opposite, back left. It was an awkward ride, no one talked or made eye contact. Though Wendy watched him in the corner of her eye. The elevator came to the bottom and with a small ding, the glass doors slid open.

She has never been to the 'Joker' level but the moment she arrived, Wendy wanted to go home. It reeked of alcohol and marijuna, the streets were filthy and full of equally filthy people. Brick houses that were falling apart, 'Queen' looked like a French town, green and very chic. It was a strong change. Jellal seemed unfazed and walked in front of her, he lead the way again.

It wasn't a fun walk, people rammed into her and she was being eyed by perverts. Wendy really wanted to go home, but Jellal was leading her to the heart of 'Joker'. What felt like an hour was only 15 minutes, he stopped in front of what looked like an underground subway. Wendy eyed Jellal and he smiled lightly at her. Which earned him a nervous glare.

She noticed her hand holding the knife was shaking, she was a healer and only a fighter when it came to extreme conditions. Wendy thought this was an extreme condition but the more her hand shook, the more she questioned. Jellal walked down the abandoned subway and she still followed. It was nearly pitch black but she could see a flickering light in the distance. They walked towards it, and when they arrived it was a single wooden door.

A piece of thrash hit her foot making her squeal, and when she calmed down the sound of a guitar being played was heard. It was sweet and calming, and than a soft voice started singing. A girl. Jellal opened the door as quietly as possible, but even though everything stopped. Wendy walked in nervously, her body hiding behind Jellal. She noticed a large group of people; about twenty to thirty. They all stared, unblinking. It was making her blush.

"I brought back our first princess," Jellal said

Whipping out her scalpel, she pointed it straight towards the group and trying to sound confident she said "no one come near me or I'll stab you!" They laughed. Her hand weakened and it fell to her side, she watched as each person laughed.

They were all so unique, some had a loud one, she heard a snorting, a quite giggle, boisterous, nervous, even a scared one. Wendy was over whelmed and gulped loudly, she came out from behind Jellal and a boy with pink hair emerged from the group.

"I like you," he said "your Wendy right!?"

"Y-yes.." She said staring at him

"Well Jellal knows how to pick up girls!" This made the blue haired man blush

"Shut up!" He said, Wendy now laughed. When she calmed down, her nervous feeling returned and she held up the knife.

"Why am I here!?" She yelled, the pink haired man smiled

"I'll show you!" He walked towards the back of the club and Wendy followed.

They went up a flight of stairs, and Wendy looked down. It was all cement and tables scattered, there was a small stage and a girl with platinum white hair smiled at her. The two reached the top and the pinkette stopped at the first door, a muffled man shouted in anger and the moment the door opened it became clear.

Who's behind the door!? AND WHO ATTACKED WENDY!? SO MANY QUESTIONS!?


	4. Magic

Captured Fireflies

Whoop whoop! 4th chapter!

Previously: Wendy was attacked and Jellal(?) saved her. He soon convinced her to come with him to Fairy Tail, an underground club. She meets a pink haired Natsu and was about to be led to an office but a loud shouting voice erupts through the closed door, Natsu opens it...

"That Lucy is a bitch! I'm telling you, we do NOT need her!" A shirtless male slammed his palm on the top of a desk that has a short man behind it. He groans and notices Wendy and Natsu standing in the doorway. The old looking man smiled happily.

"So Jellal was successful! That's good, hello Wendy. I'm Makarov, the owner and boss of Fairy Tail" Wendy blinks a couple times and than bows

"I'm Wendy. It's very nice-" she freezes and pulls out her scalpel. "What do you want from me!?"

"Ah.." He blinks a couple times staring at the knife than breaks into a hearty laugh.

"What...?" Her hands weaken and she stars at him with wide eyes

"Your a cute one, Ms. Wendy. But we need to get to business, I'll explain everything right after Gray explains to us what happened," the man behind the desk said "also, my name is Master Makarov."

The shirtless guy who sat in a cushioned chair leaned backwards and clicked his tongue angrily. So called Gray growled and said:

"It's going to be a long story, so get comfy,"

He climbed up the brick wall of a tall house, Gray hated how this stupid Lucy chick had to live in King. It was an ass to get to and sneak in, plus all houses were hard to scale. He reached the balcony and was about to pull himself up but a hundred small lights flew out making him stop. Gray noticed a girl at the front. He pushed himself up against the wall and held his breath.

The small lights went out and the blond girl relaxed, she turned around was about to walk inside but noticed Gray was climbing up and over the railing. She was just about to scream but Gray was able to get to her quickly enough. He covered her mouth and watched as she shook in fear.

"Is your name Lucy?" He asked lightly, the girl went stiff and kept eye contact.

Gray asked again, this time she gave a shaky nod. "If let go, do you promise not to scream?"

Lucy bit his hand, hard enough to draw blood. Gray whipped back his hand and dropped the F bomb, the blond girl quickly whacked him across the face and socked him the stomach. He crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Your a bitch," Lucy kicked him and ran into her room, slamming the balcony door.

The room was filled with fits of giggles from everyone, though Natsu was full blown laughing and pointing. Much to Gray's annoyance.

"You got your ass kicked by some girl!" He yelled

"Shut up Flame brain!" The shirtless man retorted "I couldn't fight back!"

Makarov gained his composure and straightened in his chair. Wendy soon calmed down and took a breath, finally answers were coming her way.

"Wendy? Have you heard the story of the past world." The girl shook her head "well, neither have I. No one knows!"

"Yet; there is some solid guesses. One is that it was once a bountiful place with lots of animals and everyone was happy. Another was it was full of war and tragedy. Ms. Wendy you know what magic is right."

"Well... Yeah, it's like mental powers to conjure something." She said

"Pretty good. Well humans before the dome had this power. Magic. About 100 somethin' years ago, more than 90% of the population contained a different variety of powers. Yet right as we were sent to the bottom of the ocean and safe locked in a oxygen tight cage, all the magic was gone. Though, we still have it. This magic is dormant in all of us, and in some it's stronger. Wendy you have a very powerful dormant magic."

She was left baffled, his words repeating in her head. Magical powers or spells are just so called stories. Fairy tales. Wendy stared at the old man.

"I'm sorry, you need to stop smoking and wake up to reality." She said before heading to the door.

"Natsu, show her!" Makarov said quickly.

In a heart beat, the pink haired mans arm blocked her path. A burning hot flame appeared suddenly in his hand and Wendy stepped back quickly a piece of hair getting singed. Her balance faltered and she fell on her butt with a grunt. Wendy looked up at Natsu, and took a deep breath.

"That's... That is impossible! You can't do that. I was delusional!" Gray stood up and walked over to her, he grabbed her wrist and in a second spiky ice burned her skin where he was holding. Wendy screamed and Gray let go quickly not wanting a repeat of an hour ago. The young girl stood up quickly and grabbed her scalpel, she swung it around in full blown panic.

There was an ouch muttered and Wendy cracked open an eye, Natsu had an arm outstretched towards her and a long cut seeped through his skin. Blood dripped down and Wendy yelped, she grabbed his hand and held it high up.

"It needs elevation!" Natsu watched her with boring eyes, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The blood was trickling down her hand and she felt everyone watching her. Wendy blushed in embarrassment and closed her eyes, than Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"Open your eyes," he said calmly.

She listened and blood overwhelmed her vision, Wendy saw her small hand laying on top of his big one. Natsu grabbed his shirt and rubbed off the blood. Her eyes widened and she took a gulp of spit. Wendy brought a shaky finger to where a cut should be, but it was gone. There was no cut, only blood.

"Your a healer," Natsu said a wide smile on his face.

"Wendy Marvell. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Hot tears streamed down her face and she tumbled to the ground. Wendy looked up still holding Natsu's hand in a tight grip, she gathered all the strength she had left:

"Yes. Please take care of me."

This ones on the shorter side, but the next one will be long!

Please review!


	5. Orange

Captured Fireflies

Someone asked if this is GrayLu or NaLu. Please refer to chapter one! I gave you a list of couples, I just really hate cliche stories.

Like Natsu is the one to save and retrieve Lucy, it's SUPER predictable. So I changed it up. I will repeat the couples for you:

/Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Rowen, Jerza\

Previously: Juvia was transferred to Jack, farming city, being assigned to the McGarden family she started working for Levy. Two weeks later, Natsu and a little boy showed up at the door wanting to 'rescue' Levy. But, Levy recognizes them as criminals...  
-

Levy felt a pang of guilt as Juvia slammed the door on the boys faces, though she forgot that guilt when she rembered who they are. She watched as the busty girl straightened up and walked to the kitchen, starting to make her family a dinner. Levy retreated to her room, closing the door silently, and curling back on her bed. She heard the 5 o'clock song signifying field work is over for the day. Her mom and dad will return to the house after putting the slaves away. So she waited, for once there was no urge to read her books, Levy only wanted to see her parents.

In about 30 minutes she heard the front door click open and Juvia greet her masters. Levy quickly flings open her door and run down to where her parents are, happily she gives her dad a big hug and nuzzles her face into his chest. She felt her troubles today wash away and it replaced with love.

Levy and her parents where what people call a perfect family, no arguments were ever heard, no money problems, they didn't abuse their slaves. People believed they were next on the list to be promoted. Levy liked to think so too, though she didn't want Juvia to be moved to another farm, where they might be abusive.

After dinner, Juvia bathed Levy and cleaned up her room. Before she left to go to the slave cabins, she did dinner dishes and cleaned the house. Levy fell asleep before Juvia even left.

A strange burst of heat woke Levy up, she noticed the room was burning an orange and all the books she earned in 6 months were in torrid flames. Levy felt sweat gather on her forehead for a multitude of reasons. She threw off the sheets and grabbed her desks chair, quickly Levy threw it up against her window. The bluenette covered her body as it shattered, Levy was running on adrenaline and as she was crawling up and over the window. A burst of flames scarred her on her thigh and her lower leg got caught on a piece of glass that stayed on the window frame. A long bloody cut sliced open her skin, Levy let out a painful moan and tumbled forward. She hit the ground in a loud thump and felt her leg throat in pain.

Levy watched the world spin and blurry in her vision, the blood from he leg seeped down staining the once green grass red. Her mind drifted to her parents who are still inside the burning house. She propped herself up on her arm and the moment she was half way up a wave of nausea hit. Levy hit the ground again and her vision goes black. She gave up, and let the world take her away.

A soft beeping awoke her, Levy forced her eyes open and saw a hospital gray room. She turned her head to her left and saw a younger girl with dark blue hair sitting on a chair signing documents, Levy turned her head to the right and saw her trusted maid, Juvia. She sighed in relief, knowing there was someone she knew. Levy took a deep breath, catching the attention of both. The doctor walked over to her and smiled

"Ms. Levy, how are you feeling?" She was so young, so innocent

"I feel nothing. My parents, are they dead?" A shaky silence

"I'm sorr-" her voice was so sympathetic, Levy cut her off

"I don't want to hear it. Please leave me alone," Levy looked at the window that filtered the night sky.

"Call for Wendy, if you need anyone." The young girl left the room, shutting the door silently. Juvia stood up

"Levy, it's my fa-"

"Get out!" She snapped. Juvia's face flashes fear and pain and quickly the girl leaves the room.

The strong girl facade broke and hot tears broke out like a faucet. It all came pouring out, the sniffling, shortage of breath, and the feeling of someone ripping out your heart. Levy curled up in a tight ball and held her breath.

She let the darkness wash over her, and what was left of herself she trashed. Levy forced the tear to go away, she opened her eyes let the clinic room explode in her vision and slowly all that was left was courage.

And a whole lot of anger. "Revenge can destroy both the victim and the seeker. So let there be war," she muttered, what else could be destroyed for her?

Juvia stared at the dancing and singing club, everyone merry making. It made her want to throw up, sure they did save her and Levy but couldn't they show a bit more sympathy? Fairy Tail was, as Natsu told her "a big family that only wants happiness and peace for the good." Well they aren't doing a very good job. Juvia is back at the bottom, and lost some of the few people she saw as family.

Gajeel. Juvia stood up and ran to the exit, she was only a couple feet away when a small hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked down to see a man introduced as Makarov, the one and only master of Fairy Tail.

"Where are you going Juvia?" He said smiling lightly

"I must go meet my best friend, he hasn't responded to my letters." She says returning the smile

"I see, bring someone with you. It's dangerous."

"Oh... I'm okay, I can do it." She leaves the club.

"Gray." Makarov says the moment after Juvia leaves, the said man walks over to his master "follow her."

"Okay." He says with no hesitation "but why?"

"She's new and I don't want her getting in trouble." Makarov responded before walking away.

Juvia walked down the streets of 'Joker' with immense disgust. She thought she wouldn't have to come back but instead she's surrounded with unfamiliar faces. Juvia gets to the familiar back road towards Gajeels house and smiles. Her pace picks up and than it slows down as she catches sight of it. A bright orange X crossed on the door and by it on both sides was the emblem of the Government. All of her breath was knocked out of her and she ran to the door, banging it repeatedly.

"No! GAJEEL!" She screams "NOT FUNNY! COME OUT!"

No response pushed her to the breaking point and roughly, Juvia kicked down the front door. She ran in and looked around, it was empty. No sign of life at all, her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor. The government came and took Gajeel away, the chances of her ever seeing him again was low. Dangerously low. Juvia hiccuped and felt a warm hand on her shoulder making her whip around quickly.

"Gaje-" she stops, seeing it was actually another man "who are you?"

"Gray Fullbuster. I'm in Fairy Tail, it's okay. I lost two people to the Government. If you join us, you can see them again." He gave a warm smile

"Okay..." She says sheepishly with a small blush "Gray-sama..."

WEEEHHHH!

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
